


保洁小哥

by GasPool



Category: yiba
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasPool/pseuds/GasPool
Relationships: 日黑
Kudos: 12





	保洁小哥

设定，恶魔总裁黑死牟，魔物与人共存的社会，人类因为寿命太短逐渐边缘/劣等。

恶魔的城市

黑死牟并不会在意公司里的人类，就像不会在意窗台上的花一样，他们的生命太过短暂，恶魔们很难记住每朵花的纹理、也懒得记住短命人类的脸。

除非过于耀眼。

进来的是一个保洁员，黑死牟对着落地的玻璃窗喝咖啡，并没有回头看他。这个人类有些过于高大了，甚至能和作为魔物的黑死牟比肩。那个保洁员拿着自己手中的抹布，抹着黑死牟身边的玻璃，摩擦玻璃的声音让他心烦意乱，但是作为高级的魔物不会斥责像飞蛾一样短命的人类，但他还是忍不住瞟了一眼正在弯腰的飞蛾。  
暗灰色的保洁衫和裤子中间裸露着一小截腰线，他太高大了，黑死牟依稀记得公司里的保洁都是老年的人类，这件保洁服对他来说过于窄小。他作为人类来说绝对算得上是健美、像是雕像一样，随着他挥舞着手臂，这个人类腰部的肌肉收缩鼓动，没一会就带上了汗珠，透着早晨的阳光晃瞎了黑死牟的六只眼睛。他摩擦着西裤，在空中散漫的摇了摇尾巴，换个姿势站着。

黑死牟忘了喝咖啡，他看着对面的高楼，拿着手机发送一条短信。然后直勾勾的看着他面前的人类，一步一步的从远处的玻璃移动到他身边。脸也非常英俊，暗红色的短发藏在帽子里，连着他额头露出来那段颜色相近的斑纹一起

“请让一下”

黑死牟没有动，他眯了眯中间两只眼睛，转过身面对那个人类，看着他胸口的名牌，“缘一......是吗，做得不错”

“是吗？谢谢”，名叫缘一的人类好像无神的眼睛望着他的鞋底，挤着黑死牟让出的缝隙继续擦玻璃。

“我......很久没见到，你这样身体完美的人类”，“嗯……非常好”，黑死牟背靠着玻璃，眼睛却没有看向他，他用自己身后的尾巴撩动缘一的衣角，好像是不小心的蹭过他的裆部和大腿，又回到空中随意地摇摆。

黑死牟的手从胸骨边缘滑倒腰腹，再到离缘一裆部很近的地方。“你有......定期健身吗？”，“腹部练的非常好”。黑死牟都没意识到自己笑了，露出恶魔的尖牙。

“没有，我平时也就擦玻璃，天生就这样了”，缘一像是被称赞的男子高中生，有些羞愧的摸了摸头，显然没意识到这露骨的调情。黑死牟凑近了点，游离在腰侧的手弹了一下缘一的裤腰，十分满意地看到内裤里面包着尺寸可观的性器。

怎么回事？没懂？十分明显又露骨的暗示，对于黑死牟来说，本来能够入他眼的就微乎其微，更别说魔物屈膝对人类求欢这种天方夜谭。他有些着急地换了一个姿势站着，六只眼睛直勾勾的看着那双暗红色的眼睛，然后拉着缘一的裤腰、让他靠近自己。

它们先是从无神，再到燃烧，“您离得太近了”，缘一侧着脸，但能明显的感受到黑死牟对着他的耳朵吐气。“嗯……我可以给你很多钱，足够你擦一辈子玻璃”，魔物诱导着，隔着粗粝的布料揉搓着缘一的性器，“嗯……好大”，他能明显感觉到在提到“钱”的时候，这个人类紧了一下身子，这是个很好的征兆。

“唔........你只需要用你的大鸡巴插我，怎么样........很划算不是吗”，黑死牟抱着缘一的头，见他没有在挣扎，用自己的奶子蹭着缘一的身体，慢慢脱下自己的西裤、跪在他面前。

迫不及待的扒开缘一的裤子，直接把礼物的盒子拆掉，连着内裤一起扒下来了。雄性的费洛蒙气息直接冲击黑死牟的嗅觉，让他直接看着缘一的性器看到六只眼睛对眼。

“总裁，对面楼还有人......”，缘一明显被吓坏了，他的玻璃擦的很干净，对面办公楼的人应该能直接看到黑死牟光着屁股对他的性器发骚，就下意识用手挡住自己的裆部，只碰到黑死牟的脑袋，那个婊子已经迫不及待的含住了自己的鸡巴。

“嗯……嗯……唔.......好大”，黑死牟只是伸出舌头舔舐，尖牙时不时的带着他的涎液蹭过柱身，吓得缘一一激灵，他甚至害怕他胯下的魔物会把自己的性器一口吃掉。他绝对会吃掉，仅就黑死牟对自己性器的痴态来说，“哈........唔～大.......姆姆”，黑死牟简直要把缘一的性器吃下去了，马眼怼到黑死牟的喉头上，“不行，对面”他的抗议毫无效果。黑死牟却接着把自己的脸往缘一的耻毛里埋，伸手抚摸他已经布满青筋的腹部，然后难耐的撅起屁股，尾巴在空中画圈。“哈.......这里，也 很，嗯，很有力气，嗯.......唔 不错”

缘一在错乱间、下意识地、职业性地瞄向黑死牟屁股蹭过的那块玻璃，他屁股应该流了不少水，那里有一个三角形的雾气和难以名状的透明液体。“太过了.......”他想着，把头拧到一边。

对面，对面的楼，会有人看到的，一个魔物臣服在人类的性器下发骚。缘一在廉耻观上常常被人评价为，寡淡，只是没想到作为上层的魔物竟然毫不知廉耻，根本不把自己的身体当作羞耻。

黑死牟好像没什么耐心，吸硬了就把缘一推到桌子上。他跪在缘一身上，然后崩开他那件不怎么合身的保洁服，黑死牟停了一下，近乎虔诚的膜拜这个人类完美的肉体、胸线、腹肌，“啊........啊哈”，他用鼻子深深的吸着他的气息。黑死牟好像终于冷静下来了，这样比较像缘一平时见到的总裁———如果他的屁股水没有正好淌到缘一的大腿上的话。

黑死牟以一个极其羞耻的动作———蹲在桌子上、像母犬一样，对准缘一的性器直直的坐下去。“啊，啊哈，果然........”，他向前支起身子，用力的往下坐。“嗯嗯......呜～～”，黑死牟摸着下腹突出的性器，“嗯～，在我里面”，然后换了个姿势。他扶着缘一的腹肌，不知满足的往前摸，黑死牟的屁股实在是比他的嘴会吸太多了，逐渐把刚才吓得不轻还在状况外的缘一咬出感觉觉了。有一股热流涌到缘一的龟头上，“嗯”，他小声的叹了口气，甚至配合的向上顶弄他的屁穴。

黑死牟让缘一的性器滑出自己的穴，只是浅浅的吸着他的龟头，然后在缘一耳边蛊惑着：“嗯……缘一，缘一，唔，解开，解开我的衬衣”，一直主导着这场性爱的黑死牟，温顺的趴在他耳边哼哼哈哈的吹气，手上爱抚着缘一的胸肌和腹肌。“嗯？缘一.......想看看吗？哈，嗯……”，被男性温柔的照抚，缘一的手慢慢伸向黑死牟的领口，他能感觉到，如果他这么做了，有些事情就会改变。那并不是魔物对下等人类的权利支配，或者饥渴恶魔的蛊惑……而是其他的什么。

但他还是这么做了，黑死牟任由缘一一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，微微的扭动着自己的身体，直到他全部解开，那件衬衣马上就被缘一从黑死牟的后颈扯下来。“哈.......很有，嗯 唔～干劲吗”

这个魔物根本不知廉耻。  
里面穿着女性的束腰，也算不上束腰，只不过是网洞的布料勒住腰而已。它把黑死牟的奶子托出一个不可思议的弧度，更别说奶头上的乳钉。这身打扮就像是红灯区那些魔物妓女，不对，他们都没有黑死牟欠操，他应该是整条街最便宜的魅魔，撅着屁股求人操的那种。很难说明那是怎样的情感或者冲动，缘一起身咬了一口那个妓女托出的奶子，“嗯～好孩子”，安抚性的，黑死牟抚摸着他的短发任由他玩自己的奶子。缘一抱起那个骚货的一条腿、站着操他，“嗯……嗯，哈，哈，缘一，缘一”，黑死牟抱着他的头，“嗯～把我，哈.....把我的穴操烂”。

黑死牟吻着他，舔舐他额角的斑纹，在操弄中拽着他的肩膀往窗户边引导。缘一扒着他的屁股接吻，没过一会发现自己的手贴到了玻璃上。他的神智忽然回归，这太超过了，他才意识到自己的手有多用力扒着黑死牟的屁股，对面的人甚至能看到他的骚穴。

“不行，总裁。对面........”黑死牟好像没听见一样，转身弯着腰把自己的奶子贴到缘一刚刚擦过的玻璃上。那太过了，他们甚至能看到自己的脸。黑死牟根本没有任何廉耻，对自己的裸体毫不避讳，他可能连对着公司的人做爱这种事都.........缘一脑中一闪而过的场景，不禁自己都觉得羞耻。

黑死牟摸着缘一已经握紧的拳头，发出更诱人的魅叫，他把缘一的手拉到自己嘴边，舔舐着上面的青筋。“嗯～可以用你的，哈，哈，拳头......虐爆我的，哈，哈我的穴”，“缘一～……缘 一”，真的很神奇，黑死牟做爱的时候叫着他的名字，简直就像是叫了几十年一样熟练。

得重新擦玻璃了。


End file.
